poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pepper
Is Pepper a German Shepherd? I don't think that she is. In the episode, Sarge says "There's a reason why most of us dogs are German Shepherds or Rottweilers or Dobies Dobermans." and also notes that she is "Just not the right breed." Now, the other day, this user; http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.117.216.26 edited Pepper's page to state that she was a German Shepherd. I changed it back, citing the episode's dialogue, and today, the user added "German Shepherd" back. So, I'm opening this up for discussion. As I said, I don't think that she is one (I also took a look at pictures of German Shepherd puppies, and she does not look the same). Can someone please chime in here and offer their thoughts?--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 21:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking that exact same thing, but I didn't know whether I should've changed it or talked about it in the talk page first. EDIT: While I'm at it, is it really necessary to add a minor character's breed if it's not explicitly mentioned on the show? I'm not sure whether DHX Media Vancouver or Martin Ansolabehere (character designer for Pound Puppies) intended for some of these pups to have a breed other than "mutt", especially since that's usually the best description you're going to get of an actual dog's breed at the pound. It doesn't do any harm for the most part, but just because a pup "looks" like he or she is a certain breed doesn't mean he or she actually is. For example, it's not clear whether Slick is supposed to be a Schnauzer or Scottish Terrier.--- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 23:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : :dont she probably is German Shepherd, but may be a mixed breed with german sheipherd. About a dog breed for appearing on the show, I think The idea of specifying the breed is good, of course when either confirms otherwise MediaVancouver DHX or Martin Ansolabehere ::(To anon) Except when it comes to Pepper, Hasbro Studios already confirmed she wasn't a German Shepard, in a way. She is "not the right breed" to be a police dog, and in this case, the "right breed" is German Shepard (or Doberman). The German Shepherds from The K9 Kid, the ones animated by DHX Media Vancouver and designed by Martin Ansolabehere, don't even look similar to Pepper, and those ones are meant to be German Shepherds. Although, if you're going to add the breed, add it to the infobox if there is one, and don't put it in bold letters. Also, remember to sign your posts, if not with your IP, then with "--anon". --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 04:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree with you Paranoid. I think that most pups that appear on the show are not meant to be a specific breed unless its noted in the episode. (Like with Humphrey, they explicitly state that he is a Yorkshire Terrier) I don't think its entirely necessary to list the breed, especially if we are just guessing.--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 02:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC)